Whiskey Lullaby
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: Misa cheats on L, and he decides to get rid of the pain. Surprise ending! LxMisa based off the song by Brad Pasley and Allison Krause. ONESHOT.


**A/N: I was listening to a song called whiskey lullaby the other day and I immediately thought of this couple. I love this pairing for only one reason and that's because they aren't going to have a happy ending. As I thought about this, this thing was created.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own death note or it's characters.**

**Whiskey Lullaby**

L sat in his chair, a whiskey bottle in his hand. He hadn't bothered sitting in his normal position. Anway he was too drunk to notice. A few days ago he had asked Misa Amane, the most beautiful person he ever knew, out on a date. She had said yes. They had been dating for over a year, but when he came to pick her up for a date, he had walked in on a very private moment between her and Light. He froze. She looked at him, grinned cruelly, and said, "You actually thought I was serious? I would never love someone like you, freak!" Soon she and Light had gone back to doing their business.

_She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget_

He had gone home alone that night. He knew that no matter how much he loved her, he would never be good enough in her eyes. L only wondered why she was too blind to see that Light was just using her. He didn't even like Misa. When he got back to the building he pulled out a whiskey bottle from the fridge, popped the cap, and took a swig. It tasted bitter, but drinking enough of it made him temporarily forget about his pain. But each time he had gotten drunk, it was never enough, so he had to drink more to get the same numb feeling. The Task Force could plainly see that L was killing himself slowly. It just seemed that there was no way to stop him, and they thought he would get over it soon.

_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough, to get her off his mind_

_Until the night…_

He never did get over the fact that Misa had just been using him, playing with his feelings like a child with a toy, and when it was broken she threw it away. He took another swig, but she still stayed on his mind. 'Not numb enough,' he thought as he took a deep drink, almost emptying the bottle. He had now officially entered the danger zone of drinking, but he didn't care. He wanted to forget Misa, forget everything about her. He pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper, and in sloppy, but readable handwriting, wrote one sentence. He drank the rest of the bottle gone, and he felt his heart stop. He fell onto his bed, his face buried into the pillow, as his breath left him, and he closed his eyes forever.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strengh he had to get up off his knees_

When the Task Force couldn't find him in the morning, Misa ran up to his room. She came up to the door, and before she opened it, she sensed that something was wrong. Misa opened the door, expecting the worst, and found it on the bed. L looked like he was sleeping, but he was lying too still, and he wasn't breathing. He had his face in the pillow, and he had a small slip of paper in his hand. She noticed the whiskey bottle on the floor, the brown alcohol staining the carpet. The rest of them came up to the room. Watari walked out to him, checked the pulse on his wrist, and let it flop on the bed again. L was dead.

They held the funeral a few days later, in a peaceful spot in the cemetary. He had been layed to rest under a willow tree, one of the few in Japan. Misa had picked the spot, she knew that he had liked willow trees. It was a sad event for everyone, especially for one person.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note saying_

"_I'll love her till I die."_

_We buried him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Misa felt horrible. She had known she hurt him badly, but it was so that Light wouldn't kill L. She hadn't known that he would be willing to take his own life instead. She had fallen in love with the mysterious detective, and never once regretted being with him. But she couldn't tell him then because Light was always watching her. And now it was too late. She had to be careful not to let anyone notice right now, and make sure that she didn't drive. She didn't want anyone to know she had been drinking.

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

After the funeral, she went stright home to the alcohol she kept hidden. She would drink herself unconscious in order to make herself forget about L. She didn't want to deal with the pain he went through, the pain that she had caused him. And when she dreamed at night, she dreamed of him. She would cry and tell him to forgive her, that she was only trying to protect him. She woke up with a jolt, and decided to drink enough that she wouldn't even dream.

_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night…_

She pulled his picture out of her drawer. It was her and L, at a festival. It was the best memory that she had of him. It was the day that they had their first kiss, their last kiss. She started to cry, and took another drink. And another. And another. She layed down on her bed, chugging away the whiskey as though she were in a contest. She shut her eyes and she went into a deep sleep, and let the bottle drop to the floor.

_She put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strengh she had to get up off her knees_

Matsuda found her body the next morning, in the same position as L when they found him. Misa was clinging to a small picture, one of L and her. He had no choice but to report it to Light and the others. Light prentended to be devastated, but he was laughing on the inside. He had gotten rid of the two people he was planning to kill anway, and now he could easily reach his goal. He said they should bury Misa next to L, and attended the funeral with a grim expression. He had to try not to laugh, but when he got home, he noticed Rem waiting for him. She held out his notebook as he turned the page and noticed that she had written his name in it several times. He gasped in pain as the heart attack started, and in a matter of minutes, he was dead.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We layed her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Misa opened her eyes slowly, and wondered where she was at. It didn't look familiar, and everything was white. She looked down and noticed that she was no longer in the black dress she was wearing when she died, but a simple beautiful white one. "Misa," a beautiful voice called her. She recognized it immediately. She turned and saw L calling to her. He was waering the same outfit as usual, but instead of jeans, he had cotton pants. He didn't look tired, he didn't look angry, and he didn't look sad. Actually, he looked happy to see her. "Misa," he held his arms out to her, "I missed you." Misa ran into his waiting embrace and held him. The tears were running down her face. "Why are you crying?" L asked.

Misa looked at him and said, "I thought you were going to hate me." L looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry. I accept your apology. I was always with you, watching over you," he said. "Now we can be together?" Misa asked.

"Yes, my love. Now we can be together." L said as he kissed her gently.

**Please review. No flames, and nohing like how stupid it was because L would never commit suicide get drunk, or yadda yadda yadda. Just tell me what you liked.**


End file.
